IChing
by kagome-inuyasha
Summary: gomen gomen!!! se que me demore demasiado en actualisar demo ya subi desde el cap 3 al 6 asi q lean el fic leando onegai!! y de paso me dejan reviews ^^
1. Default Chapter

I Ching Nota de la autora o sea Anto- chan: Es mi primer fic sin la ayuda de Mewthree... ¬.¬ bueno... en realidad me ayudo un poquito pero nada más, el resto del merito es mío ¡¡jojojoj!! ¡¡Que lo disfruten!! Capitulo1  
  
El viento mecía la suave y fina cabellera de Kagome mientras que esta hablaba con Sango. Por otra parte Inu Yasha estaba enfadado ya que Kagome le dijo 60 veces Osuwari, lo cual provocó que el pobre hanyou tuviera un tremendo dolor de espalda, la razón era muy simple, Kagome se estaba bañando en un manantial y cuando Inu la fue a buscar para decirle que siguiera buscando otro fragmento de la "Shikon no tama" la vio en cueros, lo cual provocó la furia de la joven. Mientras tanto Miroku estaba meditando mientras caminaba y Shippo estaba comiendo dulces que Kagome le había traído de su mundo. ¿Le pasa algo houshi- sama?- preguntó Sango notando algo raro en el rostro serio de Miroku.  
  
Nada Sango- sama, es muy amable en preguntar- dijo este tomándola de las manos- Solo estaba pensando en lo bella que se ve hoy y me preguntaba si usted querría tener un hijo conmi...- pero antes de que él terminara de decir su famosa frase recibió un boomerazo por parte de Sango.  
  
No sé para que me molesto en preguntar si él en lo único que piensa es en "eso"- murmuró Sango  
  
¡Itai! _-  
  
¡Miroku no llores como niño chiquito!- dijo Shippo mientras lamía una paleta.  
  
¡Cállense! Tenemos que gastar el tiempo en buscar los fragmentos de la "Shikon no tama" no en hablar estupideces.- gritó Inu Yasha.  
  
¡Osuwari!- y el pobre hanyou quedo estampado en el suelo.  
  
¡¿Y eso por que?!- dijo este levantándose furioso  
  
...- Kagome ni lo miró, seguía muy enojada por el echo anterior  
  
Ellos siguieron caminando hasta divisar un lujoso palacio.  
  
Tal vez podamos descansar allí- sugirió Miroku.  
  
¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lograras que nos den refugió, si somos unos extraños para ellos?- gruño Inu Yasha.  
  
Que pesimismo, déjaselo al experto- sonrió el houshi  
  
...-  
  
Este se aproximó a la puerta del palacio en donde se encontraban dos guardias. Disculpen caballeros...- dijo amablemente Miroku  
  
¿Qué quieres bouzu?- preguntó uno de los guardias  
  
Por lo que veo necesitan ayuda para capturar a un monstruo- dijo el houshi  
  
¿Cómo lo sabe?-  
  
Es muy obvio, por lo que veo es que ese monstruo los atacó ya que la puerta esta llena de arañazos y sangre, y como aún esta fresca la sangre quiere decir que los atacó hace poco. Si quieren mis amigos y yo los podríamos ayudar...- argumentó el sacerdote.  
  
¿Quiénes son?-  
  
Ellos son una exterminadora de youkai, un mitad youkai, un niño zorro y una jovencita de otro mundo ^¬^  
  
Esta bien... le diré a su majestad...- dijo el guardia no muy convencido.  
  
Miroku se aproximó a sus amigos. ¿Y?- le preguntó Kagome- ¿Podemos entrar?-  
  
¡Hai!- contestó- lo único que tenemos que hacer es vencer a un monstruo-  
  
¡¿Que les dijiste?!- preguntó furiosa Sango  
  
Que los íbamos a ayudar a cambio de un lugar de hospedaje-  
  
Ya me imaginaba algo así...- murmuró el hanyou  
  
...-  
  
Ellos entraron y un grupo de doncellas los recibieron muy amablemente llevándolos hasta donde se encontraba su majestad. Me han comunicado que ustedes pueden vencer a el monstruo que irrumpe este humilde lugar- dijo el rey  
  
Así es...- dijo respetuosamente Miroku- Díganos como es él-  
  
Es terrible, la verdad su rostro no es visible, esta tapado con una piel de mandril- prosiguió el rey.  
  
¡Naraku!- pensó Inu Yasha  
  
y viene acompañado de una sacerdotisa de cabellos largos, se parece mucho a esa jovencita- dijo señalando a Kagome, quién temió lo peor.  
  
No puede ser... ¿Por qué Kykyo estaría con Naraku?- se preguntó Inu Yasha atónito- ¡Es mentira!- gritó Inu Yasha- Kykyo no sería capaz de...-  
  
Cálmese joven Inu Yasha- dijo el monje reteniéndolo- Apropósito... ¿Para que quiere atacarlos?-  
  
Es que mi hija tiene la habilidad de leer el futuro- dijo el rey haciendo pasar a su hija quién era muy hermosa, sus cabellos estaban sujetos por dos rodetes y era de color amarronado, sus ojos eran de color jade y tenía un hermoso vestido blanco.  
  
Descuide... nosotros lo ayudaremos- dijo Miroku- A cambio de...  
  
¿De que?-  
  
De la mano de su hija- sonrió  
  
¿Eh?-  
  
¡¡Baka!!- gritó Sango dándole una buena golpiza- Él solamente estaba bromeando- agregó Sango.  
  
¡Ah! En fin, los llevaré a sus aposentos.  
  
Las doncellas los llevaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
¿Pero que se supone que es estó?- gritaron Sango, Inu Yasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo.  
  
Es que las únicas habitaciones que tenemos son matrimoniales y una individual, además el houshi nos dijo que ustedes cuatro eran parejas de recién casados...- dijo la doncella  
  
Houshi-sama...- dijeron furiosos los tres.  
  
Pero igual ellos no tenían más habitaciones...- se defendió Miroku.  
  
¿Por que están tan enojados?- preguntó Shippo- Solo dormirán juntos, eso no tiene nada de malo...-  
  
... -  
  
Yo no acepto esto- dijeron Inu y Kagome al unísono y sonrojados tratando de liberarse de las doncellas quienes los llevaban a duras penas hacía la habitación.  
  
¡Igual yo! ¡Suéltenme! - exclamó Sango tratando de liberarse mientras Miroku pasaba tranquilamente y Shippo, Kirara y Mioga (¿de donde salió?) se dirigieron a la otra habitación.  
  
En la habitación de Inu Yasha y Kagome, luego de que estos terminarán de proferir las mil y una frases insultantes hacia el bouzu... ¡Escúchame Inu Yasha!- gritó Kagome- No quiero que te propases conmigo.  
  
¿Quién se va a propasar con una chiquillas histérica y sin ningún atractivo cómo tú?- gruño  
  
Grrr... ¡¡Osuwari!!- Este fue el osuwari más elevado de tono de voz de todos, lo que causó que el sonido de Inu estampado contra el suelo se escucharan en todas las habitaciones.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sango y Miroku...  
  
¿No escuchaste un ruido Sango- sama?- preguntó el houshi aproximándose a ella.  
  
¡Te advierto houshi- sama que me llegas a tocar aunque sea un pelo lo lamentarás- dijo Sango amenazante con su boomerang.  
  
Esta bien ^¬^U le prometo no hacer nada que usted no quiera- dijo este temeroso  
  
Más te vale... ¡Ahora date la vuelta!- ordenó la cazadora de youkai  
  
¿Por qué?-  
  
Me quiero cambiar y no quiero que un pervertido como tu me mire- dijo hartada está.  
  
Miroku se dio vuelta y notó que un espejo estaba delante de él y que por este se veía la imagen de Sango, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por que Naraku estará trabajando con Kykyo?- cuestionó Sango mientras se sacaba la ropa que tenía puesta.  
  
No lo sé- dijo el monje sonriente mientras clavaba su vista en él espejo.  
  
¿Y para que querrá a la princesa?- preguntó está mientras tomaba un camisón de su equipaje dejando que él houshi vea su cuerpo desnudo a través del espejo.  
  
Ni idea- decía este sumergido en la imagen del espejo.  
  
Listo, ya puedes darte vuelta- dijo Sango, quién ya se había puesto el camisón.  
  
Miroku se dio vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Sango.  
  
Me voy a cambiar...- dijo Miroku agarrando una pijama- Apropósito, te sienta muy bien la lencería roja que te trajo Kagome del otro mundo- le guiño el monje mientras se dirigía a unas aguas termales que contenía la habitación.  
  
...- Sango se quedó atónita mirando con furia el espejo de su alcoba.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shippo, este dormía placidamente en su cama y Mioga dormía muy a gusto en el pelaje de Kirara.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de Anto- chan: Brillante es como describiría este primer capitulo que nos tomó 1 hora en escribirlo, me encanta! Si este capitulo les gustó el próximo les va a encantar. 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
A Kagome ya le empezaba dar sueño, pero no quería compartir una cama con Inu Yasha, ahogó un bostezo del cuál Inu Yasha se percató.  
  
¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó el hanyou  
  
Estee... bueno... la verdad es que tengo un poco de sueño- dijo la joven apenada.  
  
¿Por que no duermes?-  
  
Bueno es que...-  
  
De pronto Inu Yasha agarró la espada que le había dejado su padre y con la misma se dispuso a cortar en dos el futón.  
  
¿Así está mejor?- preguntó este.  
  
Eh... si...- fue lo único que dijo Kagome ante tan sorpresa, sin duda alguna Inu Yasha era muy bueno y amable- Inu Yasha...-  
  
¿Qué quieres?- gruño este, al parecer todavía estaba enojado con Kagome por los 60 Osuwari.  
  
Gracias- le sonrió Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha se sonrojo hasta las orejas.  
  
No tienes nada que agradecer ¡Lo hice porque no quiero compartir un futón con una niña tan histérica y desconsiderada como tú!- le gritó Inu Yasha  
  
¡¿Ah si?! ¡No eres el único, yo tampoco quiero dormir con un medio youkai caprichoso y nada amable como tú!- Dijo esta trazando una línea en el piso para que el hanyou no pase.- Si té pasas de esta línea diré Osuwari instantáneamente.  
  
Luego agarró la sabana del futón y la ató en dos extremos de la pared que tenían ganchitos.  
  
¿Qué estas haciendo?- cuestionó el hanyou  
  
Voy a cambiarme y no quiero que mires así que puse esta sábana para que no poses tu vista en mí mientras me cambio.  
  
Has lo que quieras- dijo este quién se dispuso a dormir en su parte cortada del futon.  
  
Baka...- murmuró Kagome mientras se cambiaba.  
  
Mientras tanto Sango estaba muy enojada con Miroku ya que esté la vio desnuda. Tenía que pagarle con la misma moneda y ahora que él estaba bañándose era el momento. De pronto se quedo inmóvil, no podía hacer eso, le daba mucha pena, ella era una Taiji- ya decente no una pervertida.  
  
¡No puedo hacerlo!- se repitió Sango sonrojada  
  
De pronto salió Miroku después de haberse terminado de relajarse en él agua termal. Este salió de allí con una toalla que le tapaba las partes bajas.  
  
Estuvo deliciosa el agua...- dijo sonriendo Miroku  
  
...-  
  
Que lástima que no viniste conmigo- agregó.  
  
¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo me voy a bañar contigo?!- dijo dándole otro boomerazo.  
  
¡Itai! x_x- y cayó al suelo, pero la ley de gravedad y el movimiento brusco del boomerang de Sango hicieron que a nuestro querido bouzu se le saliera la toalla que tenía puesta.  
  
O_O- (el signo de la carita que pone Sango lo dejo a azar, así que piensen lo que quieran ^_~)  
  
Y así fue como paso la noche, Inu Yasha y Kagome durmiendo en camas separadas, Sango durmiendo en el futón y Miroku inconsciente en el suelo (sin mencionar que estaba desnudo H_H Anto- chan babea teclado), Shippo, Mioga y Kirara roncando tranquilamente.  
  
Ya era un nuevo día y todos se dirigieron hasta el comedor para desayunar.  
  
No recuerdo nada de esta noche... auch... me duele la cabeza- decía Miroku mientras se tocaba la cabeza-  
  
...- Sango volteo la mirada sonrojada de la vista de el houshi.  
  
Kagome y Inu no se dirigían la palabra y ni siquiera se miraban, estaban muy enojados para eso. De pronto bajo la princesa, ahora estaba vestida con un vestido violeta claro.  
  
Buenos días hime- sama...- dijo el houshi muy cortés y seductoramente- ¿Comó durmió?  
  
Muy bien houshi- sama- dijo esta sonriendo- y dígame... ¿pasó la noche bien con su mujer?-  
  
Mis ojos existen para ver tu hermoso rostro hime- sama- dijo tomándola de las manos  
  
A Sango se le estaba notando la venita de la sien de lo enfadada que estaba.  
  
¿No desea tener un hijo conmi...?- otro boomerazo a la cabeza del houshi  
  
¡Baka Hentai!- murmuró Sango  
  
^¬^U Que extraño marido tiene usted...- le dijo la princesa a Sango.  
  
¡¡No es mi marido!!- gritó Sango sonrojada  
  
¿Ah no? Y ustedes ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?- le preguntó la princesa a Kagome y a Inu Yasha.  
  
....- estos no respondieron  
  
En fin... me presento... me llamo Megumi Takeuchi- dijo esta cortésmente.  
  
Kagome al escuchar esto fue sacada de sus pensamientos...  
  
¿Es verdad que usted puede leer el futuro?- le preguntó Kagome  
  
Asi es... ¿quieres que lo haga?-  
  
Por favor...- dijo esta rogando  
  
De Acuerdo- y tomo unos palillo, 50 para ser exactos, aparto uno y los lanzo al aire, al caer, se formo una figura  
  
¿Usted practica el I Ching?- le preguntó un ya recuperado Miroku  
  
Hai, desde pequeña, esto solo lo pueden practicar personas de un muy alto poder espiritual.-  
  
Ahora recuerdo...- pensaba Inu al ver a la princesa- Kykyo me dijo algo sobre él I Ching, que había muy pocas personas en el mundo que podían practicarlo...  
  
El símbolo que se formó fue el siguiente: (con los palillos)  
El símbolo de Lin...- dijo esta sonriendo- Al parecer tendrás un acercamiento con alguién muy especial para ti pero...  
... Alguien tratará de impedírtelo... Es por eso que el símbolo Chien aparece y significa impedimento y el símbolo Lin Acercamiento.  
  
Kagome estaba confusa, no sabía nada de lo que la princesa le decía. ¡OH OH!- dijo la princesa- El símbolo de Kuan y Chun están juntos- dijo mirando los palillos.  
  
¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Kagome asustada  
  
Muy malo... Kuan significa contemplación, o sea vista y Chun significa Dificultad inicial... significa que...  
  
Símbolos:  
  
Chun:  
Kuan: [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] [pic] De pronto un estruendo irrumpió la sala, una sombra agarró rápidamente a la princesa y le tapo la boca, todo estaba oscuro, luego regresó la luz y la misteriosa figura mostró su identidad. Inu Yasha... hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo la figura tapada por la piel de un mandril blanco. Naraku- gruño el hanyou quién sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a corta en dos a ese estúpido. Sigues siendo tan lento cómo siempre- dijo este esquivándolo. Anticipa cada uno de mis movimientos- pensó molesto. ¡Suélteme! ¡¡Ayuda!!- sollozaba la princesa Que lástima que no predestinaste esto con el I Ching ¿no princesa?- decía este tomándola del mentón. ¡Hija! Suéltala maldito- rugió el padre mientras corría hacía el rescate de su hija. No molestes- exclamó Naraku quién extermino al padre y al ejercito que venía tras él con un solo dedo. Miserable...- murmuró Inu Yasha recomponiéndose- ¡No te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!- saltó en el aire, ya que Naraku estaba volando y la casa echa mierda, dispuesto a seguir con la batalla ¡Inu Yasha!- exclamó Kagome, tuvo una extraña sensación de no volver a ver a Inu Yasha. Quédese con Sango- sama, Kagome- sama- le dijo Miroku Pero ¿Que vas a hacer houshi- sama?- le preguntó Sango No se preocupe, estaré bien- dijo y alzó su vista hacia arriba. ¡Prepárate Naraku!- exclamó el clérigo El houshi se destapo la mano izquierda dejando mostrar su enorme agujero y dispuesto a succionar al ímbecil de Naraku. No le servirá de nada houshi- sama- dijo maliciosamente mientras esquivaba cada golpe del hanyou. De repente un grupo de abejas llegaron de la nada para tapar el agujero de Miroku. ¡Rayos!- exclamó este adolorido ya que se le metieron algunas abejas y quedo medio envenenado. Houshi- sama- dijo Sango corriendo mientras se ponía su traje de exterminadora- Houshi- sama ¿esta bien?- Si puedo aguantar tus golpes esto no es nada- dijo este sonriéndole y después se desmayó. Sango estaba sollozando alrededor del cuerpo del mal herido houshi. ¡Naraku, me quitaste todo lo que quería, no te dejaré que me quites a la persona que amo!- dijo la exterminadora abalanzándose hacía Naraku. Naraku la esquivo y con un ligero golpe hizo que esta chocará contra el suelo. ¡Inu Yasha, Sango!- gritaba Kagome en su socorro. De pronto unas manos le taparon la boca, eran unas manos frías y femeninas. Cómo siempre eres un estorbo...- le dijo la dueña de las manos. Esa voz...- pensó Kagome- ¿Eres Kykyo? Así es, te daré el placer de ver mi hermoso rostro por última vez- dijo esta posando uno de sus dedos en los ojos de Kagome. ¿Que estas haciendo?- preguntó Kagome, su vista se nubló, no veía nada, estaba muy débil y oía los gritos de sus amigos alrededor.- ¿Estoy ciega...? Continuara... Nota de Anto- chan: ¿Kagome está ciega? Qué pasará con nuestros amigos, todo esto y más en el capitulo 3 de I Ching. Sayounara!! 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
¿Estoy ciega?- Kagome trataba de que su vista volviera, sin embargo, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo.  
Inu Yasha, quién estaba peleando con Naraku, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kykyou, sin saber que esta había dejado a Kagome ciega.  
  
¡Kykyou!- gritó Inu Yasha secamente- ¿Por qué estás con Naraku? él fue el que nos tendió esa trampa ¿no recuerdas?-  
  
-...- Kykyou hizo caso omiso a esas palabras y dirigió su vista en el lugar en donde estaba Naraku- Apresúrate, ya hice lo que querías, así que vámonos- le dijo fríamente.  
  
Bien- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa mientras posaba su vista en el mitad youkai- Si quieres que la jovencita vea, debes entregarme la espada tetsusaiga, tienes tres días, si esa espada no llega a mí en ese lapso de tiempo, ella morirá.- dijo Naraku- A propósito, hazme llegar la espada en la torre de la ciudad "Hou", nos vemos Inu Yasha- y instantáneamente desapareció junto con Kykyou y la princesa en un torbellino negro.  
Inu Yasha se quedó plasmado, tenía que recuperar la vista de Kagome, mataría a Naraku con sus propias manos. De pronto se desplomó en el suelo, la batalla con Naraku lo había dejado muy mal herido. Al cabo de unos minutos, las doncellas del palacio se los llevaron a todos a curar sus heridas.  
  
¿Se encuentra bien houshi- sama?- le preguntó una muy angustiada Sango sentada junto a Miroku en una camilla.  
  
No- le dijo Miroku con cara de "pobrecito yo"  
  
¿Qué le duele?- le preguntó sobresaltada la taiji-ya.  
  
El corazón- le dijo Miroku- ... de alegría al saber que usted me ama ^¬^-  
  
¿Estaba conciente?- se sobresaltó aun más la taiji- ya mientras su cara estaba más roja que el kimono de Inu Yasha. (por si no se acuerdan, en el capitulo anterior, Miroku fue envenenado por las abejas y Sango salto en su ayuda diciéndole a Naraku que no matara a la persona que amaba)  
  
¿Entonces no lo soñé...?- dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa (al parecer ya estaba mejor ^¬^U) mientras la tomaba de las manos- Si es así, entonces... ¿no le gustaría tener una hijo conmigo?- dijo con su famosa frase.  
  
Grrrrrrr... no te pego solo porque esta muy mal herido ¬o¬ pero cuando te mejores- gruño Sango con una venita en la sien.  
  
Pero igual, debo agradecerle por haberme defendido- le contestó Miroku con una sincera sonrisa.  
  
...- ella desvió su cara sonrojada para mirar a un Inu Yasha muy angustiado junto a una Kagome ciega.  
Kagome yo...- el hanyou no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para pedir perdón, sentía como si fuese su culpa que ella estuviera así, si tan solo la hubiera ayudado.  
...- Kagome no contestó, estaba muy callada.  
  
De pronto apareció en escena Kouga, quién había llegado muy rápido al saber que su Kagome estaba ciega.  
  
Kagome- gritó este empujando a un lado a Inu Yasha.  
  
¡¡Oye!! ¿Por qué me empujás? ¡¡Además llegas tarde como siempre!!- le gritó el hanyou.  
  
¿¡Y tú que hiciste!? ¡¿Te quedaste mirando mientras le quitaban la vista a Kagome?!-  
  
¡Paren de pelear!- dijo fríamente Miroku mientras se levantaba de su cama- Lo más importante ahora es ir a donde esta Naraku para recuperar la vista de Kagome- sama-  
  
...-  
  
Vamos...- dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio mientras agarraba su hiraikotsu.  
  
Esperen...- habló Kagome con un hilillo de voz- Yo también quiero ir...  
  
Pero- objetaron Inu y Kouga al mismo tiempo- estas muy débil y además.  
  
Yo estoy bien, además es mi vida la que esta en peligro... iré con ustedes- dijo esta tratando de sonreír para no molestarlos.  
  
No puedes venir, serás una...- pero Kagome lo interrumpió (a Inu quién era el que estaba hablando)  
  
¡¿Una carga?! Eso es lo que soy para ti... ¡¿una carga?!- dijo entre llantos la joven  
  
Espera, yo no dije eso es solo que...-  
  
Claro, si yo muero no podrás encontrar los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama y transformarte en un youkai completo- habló entre furia y llanto la joven.  
  
¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Sos muy importante para mí Kagome! Y no es por los fragmentos de la Shikon no tama, es porque yo te...- gritó Inu Yasha, pero se detuvo en ese instante, no podía decirle a Kagome eso, no podía armarse de valor como para... y además enfrente de todos (en especial porque Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga estaban escuchando muy atentamente su casi declaración y Kouga estaba calentándose mal)  
  
¿Tú me qué...?- le preguntó Kagome secándose las lágrimas y temiendo la respuesta que le iba a dar Inu (más que temiendo, era lo que estaba ansiando) media sonrojada.  
  
Yo te.. yo te... ¡Esta bien! Puedes venir con nosotros...- dijo Inu Yasha desviando la vista de la joven para tomar su espada y salir del medio destruido palacio.  
  
...- Kagome se quedó callada, pero a la vez como esperando que Inu Yasha le hubiera dicho lo que le iba decir.  
Todos salieron del palacio y se dirigieron hacia un bosque, tenía que atravesar dicho bosque para llegar a la torre Hou, pero...  
  
¿Que hacemos?- preguntó Kouga- Hay dos caminos...  
  
Muy bien, tenemos que separarnos en grupos- dijo Miroku  
  
Tienes razón Bouzu- habló Inu Yasha- Iré con Kagome y Shippo, tu iras con Sango y Kouga.  
  
¡Momento! ¡Yo también quiero ir con ustedes! Además tiene que haber más personas para proteger a Kagome- objetó Kouga.  
  
De acuerdo, entonces iré con Sango- sama- dijo Miroku.  
  
¡¿Eh?! ¡Un momento!- objetó Sango sonrojada al imaginarse a solas con el houshi pervertido en el bosque, pero Shippo, Kouga, Kagome e Inu ya se habían ido por el otro camino, dejándola con Kirara (Myoga en el pelaje de esta) y Miroku.  
  
¿Vamos Sango- sama?- le preguntó el houshi con una sonrisa  
  
Si...- respondió esta temerosa y agarrando su hiraikotsu.  
Continuará...  
  
Notas: ¡Ahora sí! En el próximo capitulo pongo a Sesshomaru. ¿Y que les pareció? No olviden de mandar sugerencias, etc a la dirección que aparece en pantalla: anto_chan01@yahoo.com.ar envien reviews!! Onegaiiii!! 


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 6  
Sesshomaru estaba callado y furioso, Kouga se tendría jurada una buena  
paliza al salir del bosque por haber dicho eso de su Rin- chan, mientras  
que Kouga y Inu Yasha llevaban a una ciega Kagome caminando a cuestas muy  
despacio mientras que Shippo los seguía desde atrás.  
¿Te hizo algo este imbécil de Inu Yasha?- gruño Kouga señalando al mitad  
youkai.  
¡¡¡¡Ya te dije que no soy un pervertido!!!!- le gritó este  
Pues tu árbol genealógico no dice lo mismo...- murmuró el otro.  
¡¿Que dijiste?!- gruño el hanyou  
Nada ^¬^U- dijo Kouga rogando que Seshh no lo haya oído, pero cómo este  
lo hizo, nuestro querido "señor de los lobitos" quedó en K.O lo cual  
produjo que se quedará atrás en el camino y que Inu Yasha lleve a duras  
penas a Kagome, quién estaba ciega y cansada.  
Es cierto- recordó Shippo- Tenemos que encontrar a Miroku- sama y a Sango  
para poder salir del bosque-  
Tienes razón- suspiró Inu Yasha- Al parecer será un viaje muy pesado.  
  
Cerca del camino en el cuál estaban Inu Yasha and company se encontraban  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara (Mioga ya se fue).  
¿Houshi- sama?- preguntó la Taiji-ya todavía sonrojada en la posición en  
la cuál estaba.  
¿Si Sango- sama?-  
Creo que tenemos que buscar a los demás, además creo que ya puedo pararme-  
murmuró Sango entre vergüenza y pena. (Anto- chan: Pena porque no podía  
seguir siendo cargada por Miroku-sama)  
¿Puede pararse?- dijo el houshi bajándola suavemente al suelo tratando de  
ayudarla.  
Si...- contestó esta, pero al intentarlo se cayó encima de Miroku  
provocando que los dos cayeran, pero no cayeron al piso, sino que cayeron  
a una estanque de agua que estaba en ese lugar provocando que los dos se  
mojaran.  
¡¡Achú!! Después de esto me voy a ligar un resfriado- murmuró enojada  
Sango.  
  
Miroku estaba dispuesto a Salir del agua y secarse mientras ayudaba a  
Sango a salir.  
Sango- sama-  
¿¡Qué!?- gruño Sango de mala manera.  
Se ve muy bonita cuando esta enojada, además con la ropa mojada se ve aún  
más sexy ^¬^- sonrió el monje.  
Ni creas que vas a sacar ventaja de esta situación- murmuró furiosa.  
Iré a buscar leña- sugirió el monje.  
¿Para qué?  
Para secarnos junto al fuego, será un día muy frío y no quiero que nos  
enfermemos- dijo esto y le dedicó un guiño.  
...-  
  
Mientras tanto en la torre "Hou" Kykyo estaba a solas con Naraku mientras  
este se sacaba su tapado de piel.  
Querido- dijo seductoramente Kykyo.  
¿Si mi amor?- cuestionó aún más seductoramente Naraku.  
La cama nos esta esperando...- dijo esta con una expresión de diversión  
mezclada con malicia.  
  
Naraku se dispuso a tomar de la cintura a su amante mientras que esta le  
desabotonaba los botones de la camisa. Luego Naraku empezó a mordisquear  
su cuello hasta llegar a su boca la cual besó apasionadamente. Kykyo no  
se quedó atrás y desabrochó el pantalón y bueno... dejémoslos (Anto-  
chan: Hay que dejarlos solos v_vU)  
Mientras tanto Inu Yasha y Kagome estaban hablando mientras Seshomaru  
caminaba un poco más adelantado, mientras que un Shippo y un muy enojado  
Kouga caminaban un poco más atrás.  
Inu Yasha- murmuró Kagome  
¿Sí?-  
Te escuché- le sonrió divertida al aire, ya que ella no podía ver nada.  
¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Inu temiendo lo peor.  
Escuché lo que dijiste anoche...-  
¿Eh?- Inu Yasha no sabía a donde meterse, estaba más rojo que un tomate,  
por suerte Kagome no pudo ver eso. El iba contestar hasta que una voz  
familiar los llamó desde lejos era la anciana Kaede quién al parecer los  
había seguido.  
  
Inu Yasha estaba agradecido, después de todo no quería contestarle a  
Kagome (por vergüenza) y se dirigió junto con Kagome hacia donde se  
encontraba la anciana.  
¿Que quieres Kaede?- gruño el hanyou  
Ya me comunicaron lo que sucedió, Kagome-sama está ciega y en peligro de  
muerte, además sé que mi hermana Kykyou fue la que le hizo esto, por eso  
yo les vengo a entregar esto- dijo la vieja tendiéndole una hoja de  
Bambú.  
¿Y que se supones que hacemos con esto?- preguntó desconfiadamente Kouga.  
  
Conozco los poderes de mi hermana y todos ellos se debilitan aunque sea  
un poco con el Bambú, es por eso que lo traje... si froto esto en los  
ojos de Kagome-sama ella volverá a ver- habló Kaede- pero... no puedo  
garantizar que su vida este a salvo, después de todo el hechizo que  
aplicó mi hermana en ella era muy poderoso...- dijo esta con cierta  
tristeza- todavía estará en peligro de muerte.  
En fin...- dijo Inu tomando la hoja- No nos queda otra más que probar...-  
y la froto en los ojos de Kagome.  
  
Esta empezó a divisar la figuras de sus amigos para más adelante mirar a  
un muy angustiado Inu Yasha quién la observaba para ver sui dio resultado  
la hoja de Bambú.  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó  
Kagome  
¡¿Que te pasa?!- le preguntó angustiado el mitad youkai.  
Me asusté al ver tu cara ^^U-  
Grrrrr....-  
  
Mientras tanto volvemos a ver que están haciendo Miroku y Sango.  
Listo, ya está encendida...- dijo el houshi satisfecho de haber encendido  
la fogata.- Acérquese Sango- sama- le sugirió el monje  
  
Esta se acercó un poco dudosa, muy cerca del houshi, mientras este  
trataba de secarse sus ropas en el fuego.  
¿Le pasa algo Sango- sama? Últimamente me esta viendo muy raro...- dijo  
el clérigo  
Nada que ver...- contestó sonrojada.  
¿De verdad?- le preguntó seductoramente el houshi acercándose más a ella.  
  
Este yo...- Sango no podía contenerse de lo roja que estaba, no podía  
ocultar más que le gustaba el monje Miroku (Anto- chan: Miroku- chan ?U?  
).  
  
Este se le aproximó en ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron, Miroku la  
tomó de la barbilla y se dispuso a besarla.  
Sango estaba echa un caos en sus pensamientos, no sabía que hacer, estaba  
inmóvil, por una parte ella quería besarlo y por otra... Pero... ¿cómo  
iba a negarse a besar esos labios tan seductores y sumergirse en esos  
ojos zafiro tan preciosos? podía sentir la respiración agitada del houshi  
en su rostro. Sus bocas estaban a punto de enlazarse cuando...  
Siento sus olores, están muy cerca- gritó una voz muy familiar.  
Espera Inu Yasha- gritó una jovencita.  
  
Sango y Miroku estaban a punto se soltarse, pero notaron que sus ropas  
habían quedado enganchadas. Luego llegaron los demás y cuando divisaron a  
la pareja se quedaron atónitos.  
Caritas:  
Inu Yasha: O_O  
Kagome: O_o??  
Shippo: ... (sus ojos eran tapados por las manos de Kagome)  
Seshh: -_-U  
Kaede: °¬°?¡  
Kouga: 0_o (mientras gritaba) ¡¡¡Son todos unos Hentai!!!  
¡¡No es lo que piensan!!- contestaron los dos sonrojados al mismo tiempo.  
  
¿A no?- cuestionaron todos al unísono.  
  
Continuará...  
Notas: ¿les gustó? Este fic nos encantó, está re- kawai.  
Manden mails, eso es todo, Sayounara!!! 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
Inu Yasha se quedó perplejo mirando la figura de su hermano mayor ¿Qué  
podría estar haciendo él aquí? Se preguntaba.  
¡Dame la tetsusaiga!- ordenó fríamente Seshh.  
¡¡Ni lo sueñes, además tu ya tienes una!!- le gritó a su medio hermano  
  
Sesshomaru se dispuso a cortar en dos a su "hermanito querido" y para  
hacerlo, desenvainó su espada. Inu Yasha, suponiendo esto, se avalazo  
sobre su hermanastro y lo golpeó. A todo esto, Kouga se dispuso a irse  
llevándosela a "su Kagome" mientras que Shippo los seguía. Sessh, a todo  
esto detectó de que Kagome (no sé cómo) estaba ciega e inmediatamente se  
interpuso en el camino de Kouga, Shippo y la joven.  
...- Seshh miró a la joven con una mirada helada.  
¡¡¡La pelea es conmigo!!!- gritó Inu Yasha a punto de lastimarlo con su  
espada- ¡¡Déjalos!!-  
Es que este hombre se esta llevando a tu mujer y supuse que sería mejor  
que cuando mueras veas su rostro por última vez - le dijo Seshh.  
¡¡¡No es mi mujer!!!- le gritó sonrojado el hanyou- ¡¡¡Y además no te  
puedo dar la espada, la necesito para Kagome recupere la vista!!!-  
Así que esta mujer perdió la vista- murmuró fríamente.  
¡¡No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Naraku se hará más fuerte si no lo  
derroto!!-  
Explícate- habló bruscamente Seshh-  
¡¡Rapto a una princesa que tiene la habilidad de predecir el futuro!!  
Ella practica el I Ching, la verdad no sé para que la quiere pero de  
seguro no es para nada bueno-  
  
Sesshomaru se quedó helado por el comentario de su hermano, el sabía  
perfectamente que los palillos del I Ching eran muy poderosos y que si  
Naraku lograba que esos palillos se fusionaran con la perla se haría más  
poderoso, de pronto recordó que para lograr eso necesitaba un espécimen  
humano y uno de demonio (que no fuera la princesa). Esa era la razón por  
la cual habría raptado a Rin y a Jaken.  
¡¿En donde se encuentra Naraku?!- preguntó un poco angustiado pero sin  
perder su parte frívola Sesshomaru mientras agarraba a su hermano por el  
cuello.  
¡¡No te interesa!!!- gruño este ¿Era su imaginación o en los ojos de  
Seshh se reflejaba un brillo de temor o angustia?-  
¡¡Dímelo!!-  
En la torre "Hou"- le dijo Kagome, quién escuchaba los gemidos de Inu  
Yasha al ser ahorcado por su hermanastro.  
  
Al oír esto, Seshomaru se dispuso a salir rápidamente del bosque, pero  
según las leyes de bosque: "cada ser viviente que entraba en el bosque al  
mismo tiempo que otros seres vivientes no podría salir ya que debería  
hacerlo hasta que las otras personas lo hagan", no pudo hacerlo.  
  
  
Idiota- murmuró Kouga- No puedes salir hasta que nosotros lo hagamos  
Además ¿Por qué está tan angustiado? No me digas que ese estúpido de  
Naraku te robo a tu querida "mascota humana"- dijo irónicamente ignorando  
que era cierto.  
  
  
¡¡Estúpido!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo lo sabes??!!- gritó Sesh dispuesto a ahorcarlo con  
sus garras.  
  
  
Yo no sabía ^^U lo supuse, eso el único que te haría sentir tan mal-  
  
  
PSsss- emitió este sonido gutural al dejarlo, después de todo si lo  
mataba no podría salir.  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento de Miroku y Sango...  
  
  
¡¡¡Aléjate de mí Hentai!!!- gritaba Sango mientras le pegaba a nuestro  
houshi pervertido.  
  
  
Pero fue una equivocación... ¿cómo iba a saber que usted estaría tan  
cerca?- le decía el houshi  
  
  
Claro y yo me chupo el dedo, además... ¡¡¡deja de tocarme el trasero!!! -  
gritó la Taiji-ya, pero de pronto esta se resbaló con una franja de  
tierra mojada provocando que se cayera al suelo.  
  
  
¡¡Auch...!!- se quejó la exterminadora de youkai.  
  
  
¿Esta bien Sango- sama?- le preguntó el houshi.  
  
  
...- la joven no le respondió y se dispuso a pararse, pero al parecer no  
podía, se fracturó el tobillo.  
  
  
¿Quiere que la ayude?-  
  
  
¡¡¡No!!!- pero sus palabras no detuvieron a las manos del houshi (no  
piensen mal ^^U) quién se dispuso a cargarla para que no se quedará atrás  
en el camino.- ¡¡¡Suélteme Houshi- sama!!!- gritaba Sango  
  
  
Pero si la suelto se lastimará, además no quiero que le pase nada malo-  
le sonrió el monje.  
  
  
...- Sango lo miró sonrojada, la mirada del houshi no era de perversión,  
al contrario, era una mirada bondadosa, después de todo todavía no  
conocía muy bien a Miroku-sama, por ahí, después de todo este era su lado  
amable.  
  
  
¿Qué le pasa, le duele algo?-  
  
  
No... creo que deberíamos buscar a los demás...- susurró Sango.  
  
  
Tiene razón...- dijo el houshi mirándola con ternura y esos hermosos ojos  
azules que adornaban su preciosa boca (Mewthree: ¬o¬ Eso lo escribió Anto-  
chan) (Anto- chan: Mi houshi- sama H_H (suspiro)).  
  
  
Continuará...  
Nota: Este fic es muy corto, lo que sucede es que se nos acabó la  
inspiración.  
Anto- chan: ¡¡Quiero escribir un fic lemon de Miroku, pero no se me  
ocurre nada, por favor, me mandan sugerencias sobre lo que ¿podrían pasar  
con esta pareja para mi fic lemon? No sean malos, es mi primer fic largo  
de Inu and company, mándenme mails 


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 4  
El viento emitía un frágil sonido que era escuchado por los oídos de  
Kagome mientras esta era guiada por Inu Yasha y Kouga para seguir el  
camino, por otra parte, Shippo estaba comiendo dulces y hablándole a  
Kagome.  
Kagome ¿no querés comer unos chocolates?- le preguntaba Shippo.  
No gracias...- contestó esta sumergida en sus pensamientos.  
Oye Kagome... lo siento...- le dijo Inu Yasha apenado.  
...- la joven no le respondió.  
Kagome, cuando todo esto termine, reconsidera mi propuesta  
(casamiento)...- le dijo Kouga un poco sonrojado.  
...- Kagome le sonrió y dijo- Este... bueno, lo pensaré-  
¿Que quieres decir con eso Kagome?- le gritó Inu Yasha  
Que va a pensar la propuesta que le dije- le dijo Kouga malicioso- Claro  
que Kagome la aceptara, de que le serviría estar con alguien que ni la  
protege, en cambio conmigo estará más segura, tendremos una cabaña con  
muchos lobos, hijos, una nena y un nene y le pondremos nuestros nombres,  
además cada día nos daremos los buenos días y nos besaremos y...- Kouga  
fantasea sonrojado mientras babea.  
Grrrr... Que te hace pensar que ella aceptará- le gruño Inu  
¿Por qué no aceptaría? después de todo Kouga es muy amable conmigo- le  
dijo irónicamente Kagome a Inu Yasha mientras este y Kouga la ayudaban a  
caminar.  
¡¡Tu no puedes...!!- le gritó Inu  
¿Por qué no?-  
Porqué...- trataba de explicar el mitad youkai...  
¿Acaso estas celoso?- le preguntó Kagome para hacerlo enfadar. (ella  
todavía estaba enojada con él así que disfrutaba mucho hacerlo sufrir)  
¡¿Que está diciendo?! ¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- le gritó el hanyou rojo  
como un tomate- A propósito...- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema- No  
escucho ruidos de golpes...  
Tienes razón- dijo Kouga- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos solos?- Al  
pensar esto cada unos se imaginó una cosa distinta.  
No creo que Miroku- sama este haciendo de las suyas en momentos como este  
¿o si?- se preguntaba Kagome.  
¬o¬ Que poco conoces a la gente- le contestaron Kouga y Inu al mismo  
tiempo mientras que Shippo comía dulces.  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro camino...  
¿Qué le pasa al houshi- sama? Está muy callado, no a intentado propasarse  
ni pedirme que tengamos un hijo, esto es muy extraño ¿se sentirá mal?  
¿Estará enfermo? - pensaba Sango mientras cargaba a Kirara y Myoga le  
chupaba la sangre a esta (a Kirara).  
Sango- sama- dijo por fin el monje.  
¿Si?- preguntó un poco dudosa la Taiji- ya.  
Ya esta oscureciendo... ¿no le gustaría acampar aquí?- le preguntó  
cortésmente Miroku mientras la luz de la luna jugaba con los reflejos de  
sus ojos azules.  
Esta bien...- respondió esta sonrojada.  
  
Mientras Miroku agarraba leña, Sango recogía de los árboles unas frutas  
mientras que Kirara agarraba agua con un balde que cargaba en su hocico.  
Cuando Sango terminó de recolectar las frutas se sentó en frente del  
fuego e involuntariamente al lado de Miroku. (es decir que lo hizo sin  
fijarse y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada junto a él no se podía  
correr quedaría como si fuera de mala educación)  
¿Para que querrá Naraku a la princesa? ¿De qué le sirve saber el futuro?-  
dijo Sango tratando de tener una conversación.  
No lo sé, pero creo que según lo que decía mi maestro... el I Ching es un  
arte muy poderoso, cada uno de los 50 palillos tiene un tremendo poder,  
yo creo que si Naraku tratará de fusionar esos palillos con la Shikon no  
tama o alguno de los fragmentos de la misma su poder se incrementará- le  
explicó el monje muy serio.  
Pero habría podido tomar los palillos y no llevarse a la princesa-  
No lo sé, supongo qué la princesa es la que puede hacer esa fusión.- dijo  
el monje mientras miraba a Sango con sus hermosos ojos azules con ternura  
provocando que esta se sonrojara más.  
¿Le pasa algo Sango- sama?- preguntó Miroku poniendo su mano en la frente  
de la Taiji-ya para fijarse si tenía fiebre por lo roja que estaba.  
Na... nada...- dijo Sango tratando de recomponerse.  
  
Mientras tanto en la torre "Hou"...  
  
  
Naraku... ¿crees que esta mujer podrá practicar la fusión?... yo la veo  
muy normal- dijo Kykyou fríamente.  
  
  
Claro... cuando venga la próxima luna nueva será el momento apropiado  
para la fusión- dijo este mientras que ataba a la princesa.  
  
  
¡Suélteme! ¿Para que quiere fusionar los palillos con los fragmentos de  
la Shikon no tama?- le gritó Megumi (la princesa)  
  
  
¿Es que no es obvio?- le cuestionó sarcásticamente Naraku.  
  
  
¿Eh?-  
  
  
Para cobrar venganza de todos los youkai...- finalizó Kykyou- A propósito  
¿ya raptaste a la niña?- le preguntó esta a Naraku.  
  
  
Si, esta en el calabozo junto con ese sapo- dijo Naraku.  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el campamento de Shippo, Kagome, Kouga e Inu...  
Muy bien, ya termine- dijo Inu mientras terminaba de hacer la fogata- Ey,  
ya pueden...- pero una gota gigante le ocupó la cabeza al ver que Shippo  
y Kouga ya estaban dormidos- Idiotas- murmuró.  
  
Kagome estaba sentada con su vista perdida, sus ojos habían perdido  
brillo a causa de estar ciega.  
Kagome... ¿Estás despierta?- le preguntó el hanyou.  
Hai- murmuró esta.  
Gomen...- le dijo Inu Yasha.  
¿Por qué? Tu estabas luchando, además fui yo la descuidada- admitió la  
joven- Después de todo yo soy la torpe y débil, siempre están cuidando de  
mí...- habló esta con cierta tristeza.  
No es así Kagome, tu no eres débil, al contrario, siempre me esta  
ayudando, es por eso que yo te...-  
Inu Yasha...¿que me ibas a decir antes? Cuando estábamos en el palacio...-  
le preguntó Kagome.  
Yo te iba a decir que... que... bueno verás desde que viajamos juntos yo  
te tengo que decir que...- pero Kagome ya estaba dormida y para colmo se  
durmió abrazada a él, Inu Yasha no podía hacer nada más que quedarse en  
esa posición.- yo te amo...- dijo al fin, pero esas palabras fueron  
escuchadas por Kagome quién se estaba haciendo la dormida e  
involuntariamente esta esbozó una sonrisa, que para su suerte Inu Yasha  
no vio.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
Que bien dormí...- dijo Kouga despertándose hasta que vio a la "pareja"  
que se habían dormido juntos y se dispuso a golpear a nuestro mitad  
youkai.  
  
Boom fue el sonido que despertó a Shippo y a Kagome.  
¿Que pasa?- dijo Shippo ahogando un bostezo.  
¡¡¡¿¿¿Que te pasa???!!!- le gritó Inu Yasha.  
Sos un aprovechador, como Kagome esta ciega te aprovechaste de eso y  
dormiste con ella- le gritó Kouga- Al parecer Miroku no es el único  
pervertido.  
  
En el campamento de Miroku y Sango...  
¡¡Achú!!- estornudó involuntariamente el houshi  
¿Que le pasa houshi- sama?- preguntó Sango despertándose por el estornudo  
del clérigo.  
Alguien debe estar hablando de mí...- dijo.  
...- Sango se dio cuenta que se había dormido muy cerca del houshi y que  
la mano de este estaba en su...- ¡¡Pervertido!!- exclamó pegándole con su  
haraikotsu- ¡¡Ya se me hacía raro que algo así no pasará!!  
¡¡Itai!! o-  
  
Ahora en el otro campamento.  
¿Yo? ¿pervertido? ¡¡¡No me hagas reír!!!- le gritaba.  
Porque no podría ser, después de todo viene de familia, tu padre salió  
con dos mujeres, una youkai y una humana y tu hermano no se queda atrás,  
teniendo a esa niña pequeña es el rey de los Hentai- le dijo Kouga.  
  
Inu Yasha le iba a pegar pero alguien se le adelantó.  
Idiota- murmuró ese "alguien" que era nada más ni nada menos que su  
hermano mayor quién había aparecido repentinamente y había escuchado lo  
que había dicho Kouga.  
¿Sesshomaru?-  
  
Continuará...  
Nota: Este capitulo fue muy gracioso, me encanta ¿Vieron que al final si  
puse a Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pasará entre Kagome y Inu después de que esta  
escuchó la declaración de este? ¿Qué pasará con Sango y Miroku que están  
a solas en el bosque? ¿Por qué Kykyou estará con Naraku? ¿Y Shippo? ¿Qué  
pasará con el triangulo amoroso entre Kouga, Kagome y Inu? ¿Para qué  
Naraku habrá raptado a Rin de nuevo? ¿Por qué no me callo y empiezo a  
escribir en capitulo 5? En fin, todo eso y más en el próximo capitulo de  
I Ching ¡¡No se lo pierdan!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!!  
Pd:manden mas reviews!!!!! n_n 


End file.
